JP 2017-78811 A discloses a laser projection display device (image display system). The laser projection display device of JP 2017-78811 A includes a laser light source, a laser driver for driving the laser light source, and an image processor for supplying an image signal for display to the laser driver.
In JP 2017-78811 A, the laser light source is used. However, different laser light sources tend to have different periods of time necessary for luminance to reach a target value from start of a flow of a drive current (properties of an initial rise of light).
An object would be to propose an image display system, an image display method, and a movable object capable of reducing influence due to initial rise properties of light of a light source.